My King
by blakisha42
Summary: Dune style tale. EJ is a very powerful King of the Dimera family and of the galaxy they live in. Sami is the daughter and 3rd child of Earl Roman the Prude and is marrying his second child Carrie to Duke Austin of the House Reed and Roberts and go to the capital planet to get permission and blessing from the Emperor. While there the Emperor sees Samantha.
1. Prologue

**_Story concept:_** Dune style tale. EJ is a very powerful King of the Dimera family and of the galaxy they live in. Sami is the daughter and 3rd child of Earl Roman the Prude and is marrying his second child Carrie to Duke Austin of the House Reed and Roberts and go to the capital planet to get permission and blessing from the Emperor. While there the Emperor sees Samantha when they come to present Carrie and Austin to EJ, he sees Sami in the back of Roman and Carrie and asks about her and basically demands he marry her.

**_My King_**

Prologue:

In a galaxy far, far away…

The Galactic Empire rules all.

Throughout the centuries there have been wars in order to attain full dominance and rule over the many noble houses and the planets they rule, but in the end the mighty DiMera's found victory on the battlefield and in the hearts and minds of the many houses and planets of the Imperial Galactic Empire. Some say the real war was over the spice, which in some, it is said, can make them immortal if ingested enough, by keeping them in the same state as they were when they took the spice treatments, but could deform others if taken in more than safe dosages as is the case of the Priesthood of the Holy Star. When the DiMera's found victory their leader and new Emperor Santo the Great made it near impossible to overindulge in the Spice, but some have seen to acquiring more than their share. After Santo was crowned Emperor he took the spice treatment and made it law and tradition for his heirs and other legitimate offspring to take the treatments, and also acceptable for the spouses of his heirs to take them as well. As you could imagine why would an immortal sovereign need an heir? But Santo devised a way, after your heir is born he must go through a series of tests, not only in studies but also on the battlefield as well in real life and after the heir has proven himself to be competent to rule the heads of the noble houses are to put the heir to their own questions and tests in order to come to a consensus if he will be a good King. After Santo abdicated for his son Stefano to rule the people were happy for the fresh blood on the throne and he did succeed in ruling well, but his own life was plagued with a series of heirs whom seemed to be taken away from him by poor health or in accidents. His former heir Antony was killed on an off world hunting trip to the dangerous planet Tinuaun on his 22nd birthday before he was to take the spice treatments. After his death Stefano and his wife Victoria tried for another child but was wrought with miscarriages. He then went to his father and begged for his help and Santo deigned it possible for Stefano to take a second wife. He wed the 22 year old Duchess Susanna of the noble house Domaya and within two years of their marriage they gave birth to Prince Elvinto Jention DiMera III. To this day Stefano the Triumphant is the only royal / noble to have two wives and has since been made illegal to have more than one spouse at a time.

Today is a day that all stop and take heed of the importance of what today represents. On the Capital Planet of Tuskano we celebrate Emperor Elvinto Jention DiMera III's 120th birthday and marks his 95th year of sovereignty over the Galactic Empire DiVion. All who are ranked high enough is required to attend from all of the noble houses and planets. In the two front rows seats the highest ranking nobles, some of which are related closely and distantly from the King. The Earl, Roman of Braden of the noble Planet Salemite has arrived with his wife Lady Marlena and their children heir apparent Eric, first daughter Caroline, second daughter Samantha, and second son Randolph. They have such high rank because of their accomplishments on the battlefield and also because of how fast the former Earl Sean II of Braden went to the aid of the DiMera's in the last struggle of power decades previous amongst the Great Houses. They are the one of last of the Great Houses to arrive as is the honor of their rank only one other family is to be seated before the Royal house arrives. Prince John 2nd son of Santo the Great Duke of Taiden of Planet Camdon Black. He arrives with his wife Lady Isabella, heir apparent Braden, second son Jason and daughter Belladonna. They are seated as all prepare for the arrival of their King.

**Sami POV**

This is my first time to attend a royal celebration, now that I am 9 years old. My older sister Carrie tried to make my mom leave me at home saying that I was still too young even though our brother and I are twins and are the same age. After I countered with that my mother agreed that I was old enough to attend and then winked at me when Carrie stomped off. I have never seen a place more beautiful, it seems as if the room was dipped in gold and light and it is as if we are sitting on the clouds themselves! The room is decorated in the Imperial colors of black, gold and crimson. We are seated at the first row on the left, and I am told that it is because of my families rank and that I should be proud to be of the house Braden. I am, but it seems my only reason for being in this world is to be married off to reduce conflict or to create alliances between houses. If I had my way I would travel to all the great houses in a quest for adventure and never marry, then spend the rest if my days on the planet Angelica to watch the never ending waves. I hear it is the most beautiful planet in the galaxy. Though I would disagree and say it is the second prettiest as I believe my home planet of Salemite is or was the prettiest before I came here to Tuskano.

"When does the king arrive Eric?" I ask my brother curious to finally see the King.

"After his Uncle Prince John is seated along with his family the King will arrive Sami… are you nervous?" he asks me with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I'm-

"You are Sami, it is all you have been talking about since you found out you could come, so shut it!" Carrie interrupts me and in the process makes me feel foolish.

"You shut it Carrie, Sami and I were talking and I asked her that question not you!" Eric defends me and makes a smile break out on my face.

"Children shush! You bring no honor to our house by you three bickering with each other." Our father admonishes us.

"Yes Father." We all say in unison.

As we quiet down the Kings Uncle and retinue arrive and are seated. Prince John is well celebrated in the Empire and is said to be a man of great conscious, whatever that means. His wife Lady Isabella is said to be the nicest woman and their children are close to Eric and my age but are younger by a year to Carrie. Even though my sister is only 12 years old there have been talk of her wedding into the house of DiMera to either one of Prince John's sons or to the combined House of Reed and Roberts' heir Duke Austin. I care not as long as she is sent away from me so that I may not receive any more of her dubious company. Where we are seated we have a front and up close view of the Imperial throne that the Emperor will be seated to be blessed and presented his gifts, after which he is to speak and give a prayer to the gods and then we are to be taken to the reception hall for the ball to begin. The processional has started as the horns have begun to play signaling the arrival of our most loved King, My King.

The first to arrive to the throne is the High Priest of the Holy Star to which we bow, after him his fellow priests arrive behind and line up by his side. The next to arrive is the head of The Sisterhood of the Waning Moon, who are said to have in their possession the art of magic and other dark and light arts as well as being able to see the future and have direct contact with the gods. After her and her sisters are lined by the throne the air in the room noticeably changes as well as the music to signal the arrival of the Emperor.

As he walks down the aisle to be seated I am captivated by him and realize that what I have learned about our eternal sovereign does not hold a candle to his true beauty! He stands as tall as the heavens almost 6 ½ feet! On his person he wears all black with lining of crimson with gold epaulets on his jacket with gold and bejeweled buttons and a gold sash across his right broad shoulder that goes under his left arm adorned with his accolades in jeweled form, and with black leather boots. He turns and greets us as his people with a wave and I am transfixed by his smile and how it lights up the room, I look around the room and see that I am not the only one to have been affected by the presence of our King as they say he is the spitting image of his grandfather Santo the Great. He sits upon the Galactic throne and we all say in unison "Long live our Eternal Sovereign!" three time and then we sit.

"Thank you all for attending the celebration of my 95th year on the throne and my 120th birthday," Wow his voice is so smooth, refined and cultured I learned he was tutored off the capital planet of Tuskano on the planet Sharlom that has produced our most famous intellectual minds and is known as our scholar planet. "I am pleased to have you all here as we cannot all be in the same room at one time often. Let us today bask in the honor of being a part of the illustrious nobility of the Galactic Empire and enjoy are blessings to the fullest for ourselves as well as those who could not attend as well as those whom have gone home to see the great Star." He finishes and we clap in his honor and then the head Priest and Head Sister both bless him in their own way and we all say in unison "Blessed it be!"

Each house then presents the King with his gifts, in order of rank. I have never seen so many extravagant and expensive gifts given to one person at one time. There must be at least 10 great and lower houses here today and each gift just gets more and more beautiful and BIG, ha-ha! When our turn comes my father and mother present our king with the most beautiful gold and bejeweled sword and shield. I recognize it as being an ancient possession of our house.

"To our beloved Emperor we present an ancient piece from the House Braden and of The Planet Salemite. It has been with us for over half a millennia and was given to us by your ancestor of the House DiMera. We now present it back to you as a token of our loyalty to the great Imperial Galactic throne of the DiMera family." My father then hands it to him and we watch as he inspects it and we can see a genuine smile cross his face.

"This has to be the most thoughtful gift I have ever received. It is like receiving a gift from my ancestor through you, your grace. May I ask what inspired you to give this to me? I know that if I were to have to give this up I am unsure if I could." He inquires with a handsome quirked eyebrow. My father then looks at me and smiles and then reaches for my hand and I am not sure who is more surprised, my sister or our King.

"Well actually I was quite stumped and thought what would be the best and most meaningful gift I could give and I must have said it out loud, because before I knew it my youngest daughter, as you see her right here, told me-

"Why don't you let your daughter tell us what she said, if you would allow her your grace?" the king surprises me yet again.

"Of course my King, Samantha tell the King what you told me when I couldn't decide." He tells me and then gives me a look of encouragement. I hesitate and look to my brother for a life line and he smiles at me but I also see my sister. Carrie giving me a smirk as to say I will make a fool of myself. I turn to the king and blink repeatedly not knowing what to say.

"It is ok my child, the King would like you to speak, nothing will happen." My mother tries to belly my fears, and then out of nowhere the least think we all expected happens, the King himself comes off his throne and scoops me and takes me bake to sit with him.

"Now I hope I have not overstepped myself by putting matters into my own hands and bringing you up here to sit next to me, but I really want to know what made you believe that what your House presented to me was the best they could give. I mean what is so great about a sword and a shield, I must say I own a few, and they are all the same." He tells me in an arrogant manner. I have no words, but yet I cannot help what comes out of my mouth.

"But it is the best and I would not have suggested it to be given to you, as our Emperor, if I did not believe it was not appropriate, your grace. It matters not the quantity of ones armor but of the quality, and this set not only is of a priceless quality, but it has also has sentimental value to not only my House, but to yours as well." I tell him freely as my heart races.

"What value would you put on such items, in you humble and qualified opinion, my Lady Samantha?" he asks me with mischievous eyes that I have noticed have flecks of green and gold and not just a warm brown glow.

"The value is as I said before priceless in monetary means, but in value of true meaning, they are a representation of the love and care The House Braden has showed The House DiMera, and of the mutual respect that we both share. Also the thoughtfulness in your ancestor showed by giving them to us, and also the thoughtfulness we show by taking good care of them and presenting them to you today as a gift, in your honor, your majesty." I say and hear a gasp from the audience, and see my mother and Sisters eyes bulging out of their heads and also see the head of the Sisterhood smiling at me.

"Well I believe you are right, my dear. You have a very bright mind and future and I hope your mind and talents are being nourished and explored. Who knows you and I may meet again one day, hopefully not in a debate. I think you would eat me alive!" he comments and the room erupts in laughter. He then stands and walks me back to my father and as I go to my seat I see the heir to the House Harkonnen dressed in all red and for some reason a shiver runs through me and not in a good way.

"Thank you all for the gifts and your presence as well, now it is time to feast!" he says most jovially.

We all meet into the ballroom and are seated as before, by rank and relation to the King. We are seated close to the House DiMera table. We feast and enjoy the celebratory dinner, until the Baron Harkonnen comes, or floats more like, to our table in a false sense of welcome.

"Your grace that was some gift you bestowed upon his majesty! You really know how to upstage the rest of us." He tells my father then smiles, while showing his decrepit teeth and even from where I am sitting I can smell his rotten breath.

"Your daughter is something special as well." He says directly looking at me and smiling instantly making me nervous.

"Yes we are very proud of her." My father says tightly.

"She well make a man a great wife one day. Definitely." He says as he gives me a gross smile.

My father goes to snatch him it seems, but before he can Prince John comes and calms him down.

"Your grace, Roman! How have you been? And must I say you have a definite jewel in your daughter, Lady Samantha." He tells my father and winks at me as I blush.

"Yes we think the same, your majesty. She is very special to me and my House." My father tells the Duke who then goes to save us some more by asking the Baron to look at something for him. After the feast the dance begins and I am now talking to the children of the House Reeds & Roberts along with my sister and brother. I can almost see Cupids' arrow sticking out of my sisters and the young Dukes backs already. The looks they are giving each other… I just hope father does not see, as it is not her 18th year yet.

"That was some display earlier, little girl. Speaking to the king out of turn in that haughty way of yours." The second son of the House Reeds & Roberts tells me with a smirk.

"I was asked to tell him how I helped my father, by his majesty and I did. How is that being haughty?" I ask him with a confused look.

"Because, he only wanted a sort answer not a synopsis of a novel, like the one you gave him." he laughs at me and for some reason it makes me doubt myself and I can feel the prickling of tears.

"Lucas don't be mean! She was only doing what the King asked of her." His sister Wilhelmina defends me, but it's too late I am off running to the other side of the room hoping to escape, but am stopped by the heir of the House Harkonnen Brandon Bayler, the Barons nephew, who is my age.

"Why did you stop me, Lord Bayler?" I ask just wanting to get away.

"You seemed upset Lady Samantha. I didn't know what else to do but see if you were alright." He smiles at me and I find myself smiling back and go to answer him, only to be interrupted by his sister Lady Nicole, as if her being a lady weren't a joke.

"You should have just left her alone brother. The gasps where not because what you said was clever, but because you presumed to tell the King how he should feel, instead of telling him it is his will to feel whatever he like. I am surprised he didn't banish you, hahah!" she tells me in a harsh tone.

"Nikki that is enough! I am very sorry for my sister and her comments to you Lady Samantha, excuse us please." He smiles and I nod as he takes his sister away from me. I begin to believe I am alone until I feel a presence behind me.

"You are not alone child, and if that is what you believe then you are wrong. Do not let the talk of your lesser get to you." The High Priestess the Sisterhood tells me.

"I said nothing of the sort Holy Mother." I say knowing she must have read my mind.

"No, I did not read your mind before child, but I did just now. Yes it is one of our many talents in the Sisterhood, of which I believe you would flourish in. You would never feel loneliness again." She tells me and I would love to never feel that feeling again. I feel it every day and if I could have it taken away it would be the best feeling. I go to answer but I hear the voice never would've thought would come to my rescue.

"There you are, Lady Samantha, I have been looking all over for you. I have a question to ask of you." I look at him with a furrowed brown wondering what question he could ask of a 9 year old, and see him looking at the Holy Mother.

"In private Holy Mother." He says as he gives her a tight smile. She bows and then leaves us alone and me still pondering. We stand in silence for a few minutes before I have to ask what was going on.

"Your majesty… you have something to ask me?" I ask as my heart races.

"No, but I have some advice for you, my lady, if you will permit me to give it." I nod readily and he continues.

"I can see that you are a very smart young girl, scholarly and I would just like to pass on the advice that a very important person in my life gave me once, ok?" I nod, "Beware of smiling faces in the light of day and in the dark of night. The priestess may have laid out a very tempting offer of never feeling lonely, or pressured, or whatever she told you, but beware of someone who offers you your life's dream wrapped up pretty with a bow on top, you may not want what is truly being given to you." He advises me and I furrow my brow trying to decipher this.

"Do not worry yourself now, it will come to you soon, shall we go speak to you father?"

"Yes, please your Grace." I say as he takes my hand and walks me over to my father.

"I think I have solved your dilemma your grace." He tells my father as we walk up to him. I see my father's face relax as he picks me up and hugs me.

"I thank you your majesty. Samantha where have you been?" he asks me.

"I think I can answer that, you see I asked her what I could do to become as smart as her and she was teaching me, so the fault lies with me Roman, don't be upset with her." He says as he winks at me and I smile.

"I will leave you all to mingle. It was nice meeting you Lady Samantha." He tells me and just like that he is gone.


	2. The Campaign

**_Chapter 1: The Campaign _**

**Time: 10 years later**

**Year: 20179**

** Location: Planet Eistrave **

**Type: Ice Planet**

**Great House/ Noble Family: None**

** Objective: Imperial Building/ Relations Campaign.**

Many changes have been made in the Empire since last we celebrated the emperor, and ten years since the campaign to further the relationships within the Empire amongst the Great Houses and other peoples of the planets there of. We meet the Emperor during the off planet campaign. Though the DiMera's rule the Galactic Empire, there are still some indigenous peoples on certain planets who have chosen to stay outside of the hierarchy of the Great and Lower Houses. His main objectives are to build better relationships with the peoples of this planet: Eistrave. While there the king has saw fit to build a fortified place on the planet along with education and health centers for the people there.

After a long day out speaking with the people he has decided to retire to his royal ship to rest for the day. As he enters his sleeping quarters his uncle John follows him wanting to speak.

**EJ POV**

The years seemed to have rolled by here. The campaign has gone well, and the people seem to have taken well with the changes and security I have asked to provide for them. I know they have taken their selves out of the hierarchy of the empire, but they are still under my protection and should have all they need to at the very least survive. They deserve to have all that we can provide. They keep this planet running and have not made any complaints or problems for anyone on the empire who have come here in order to learn more of them. I told them all this and asked for their leader to made a member of the Great Houses, but of course he refused and said it went against their ways to which I accepted. I only hoped that the relationship I have created with this people will last and not succumb to the changes that have hurt other relationships with other peoples in the past. We as DiMera's owe them that much after we put all of their and our lives on danger to seize power in the first place. That is a thought for another time, we have been successful and will be able to open more doors because of this. I go home tonight and I welcome the comfort of my bed and home planet, and also to relay the news of the success of this campaign to the counsel.

"Your majesty, may we speak in private?" My uncle asks formally.

"Yes uncle and do not call me that we are alone and you are the one who taught me how to be the man I am today, so please call me EJ? It's the last time I am going to ask you." I ask in mock annoyance, he plays along by holding his hands up in surrender and then follows me into my personal champers.

"So what did you want to speak about?" I ask as I take off my cloak and gloves then sit down motioning for him to do the same.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and of how you have handled this campaign. It was something your father and mine tried to do, but had not the certain ability to caress this issue the right way to the people to obtain the right results for the empire. I am proud of you EJ, your legacy will be the rival of your heir and his to come." He tells me but I know what this conversation is really about.

"Alright Uncle what do you really want to talk about? I knew you were not going to keep this discussion off the agenda for very long." I say ready to get it over with.

"Ok you caught me so let's just get to it shall we?" I nod for him to continue.

"It's time for you to wed and produce an heir….. Now!"

"I suddenly feel a very strong migraine coming on Uncle." I say in annoyance.

"Well so do I so let's just get to it EJ. What you are doing here is remarkable and selfless, but- ok I take that back you and the rest of us will get peace from this campaign by opening up the doors to speak with other indigenous peoples on other planets, but you have been working at this for a decade and as I have watched you and wondered when you would find that special mate like most men do and have and yet you have not. I know you have been no saint EJ…" my Uncle states suggestively.

"And this is news how? Yes I admit I have single well… forever and haven't actually committed to a woman, but how could I have when being in public life as King? I can't just go around dating women! I have to find a wife! Do you know how hard that is Uncle? Not everyone can find an Isabella!" I say frustrated that I haven't myself found the one yet.

"If you don't think I know hard it is to find the one than you are very mistaken nephew."

'Oh really? So you know what it is like to have everyone badgering you about finding your mate for eternity? Well I never saw that, one day you were single and the next day you brought home Aunt Isabella and everyone fell in love with her, so do elaborate." I say wondering what he is up to now.

"If you weren't so entrenched in your studies at the time it was some long time ago EJ, before you had taken the spice, but even before that I was faced with the horrifying possibility that I would have to rule in your late brothers' stead. When he died I was almost immediately looked at as the solution to his departure to the Holy Star. I have never, not then and not now have ever wanted to be ruler if this galaxy, and when it seemed I would have to rule after your father I was terrified and was put through the runner to see if I could and they determined I could, but I did not want to. To me being king was far less intriguing than being the brother or the son of the king. The one who risked his life in battle and fortified the borders and did the bidding of the ruler, without the constraints of being in power I had enough to make my own fate. When the day came that the priesthood and sisterhood along with father decided to make a concession for Stefano so that he could have a second wife I think behind him I was the most relieved, for my freedom would not be perturbed and I could go on as I had for a century plus. Then when you were born I saw something in you and decided to take a far bigger role in your life that I had not, regretfully not, taken in Tony's. I watched you grow, and helped raise you and in your eyes I could see a hero being reflected back in the image of me and it scarred d me and made me want my own son to look at me like that. After I had the wind knocked out of me by that revelation, it seemed that in a matter of just a few years I met Isabella and my life was all the better for it. So what I am trying to tell you is that your life can and will be better with the addition of a great woman by your side. You may not meet her today or even this year but when you do you will know it EJ, you will know it." He looks at me determined for me to understand and I do, but there is something that is just holding me back.

"Uncle John I appreciate you saying this to me and I do understand, I believe that I will find the "One" but only when the time is right." I say as I stand up to walk to fix a much needed drink.

"Can you at least tell me what you would want and be drawn to if was the right time?" he asked with a raised eyebrow no doubt detecting my deflection of this subject. Not one to back down I play along by telling him the truth.

"Absolutely uncle it would be my pleasure. She doesn't have to be perfect but that wouldn't be bad, but in all seriousness she must be intelligent, cultured, pure, honorable, truthful, strong, and opinionated, she must have a certain air about her manner of walking, and when she speaks she must with strength. The last person outside of the family to speak their mind to me was a child of nine years old, that has been a decade past since the memory was cemented in my cerebral vault as it where!" I look at my uncle and he bursts with laughter and I cannot help but to join in.

"And you say she doesn't have to be perfect? That list is going to make you hit more walls in finding love than you know?" John suddenly has a thought cross his mind and seems to be very intrigued by it. "Well if you will entertain the thought EJ that child is now a woman of 19 years old, and is said to be quite the remarkable scholar and does come from a rather prestigious friend of ours of the Great House Braden. Why not her, even of only to think about?" I look at my Uncle nervous and try not to convey what I am thinking, but of course it doesn't work.

"So you have thought of her! Why have you not told me or asked about her EJ?" my uncle asks confused, knowing my nature of always going after what I want and getting it.

"I have… kept tabs on her over the years, I mean it would have been hard to. After she was of age she was sent to Planet Sharlom to study and quickly exceled at her studies, breaking some of my records and after she broke the first one at the age of 14 I was told of her progress, unbeknownst her. She is quite amazing, but I couldn't be with her… she's so young and impressionable. I was out if my head with worry when she was sent to spend a year with the sisterhood at the High Priestesses request, after having warned her when she was a child. I tried, but could not dissuade Naveen from taking such interest in her, but her sites where set the moment she spoke at none years old. She seemed to come to her own conclusion and after a year asked to be sent back to Sharlom and finished her studies and graduated with the highest marks possible. I would have been there but I was here." I finish and then side glance at my uncle, who now has this stupid grin on his face.

"So…she is how you developed that list of yours, the list is her?" he asks me and doesn't need me to answer for he knows the truth.

"It matters not, she will find someone far better suited than an immortal workaholic, she deserves more than what I can offer her." I say now in a mood.

"Well you do realize that you will be seeing her soon, do you not?" I look at him confused and ask for him to elaborate. "Her older sister Lady Caroline is to wed Duke Austin and both families are coming to get royal permission from you to wed. No doubt Lady Samantha will be in attendance. You will be seeing her sooner than you thought, nephew." He say with a playful glint in his eyes.

"That's 'Your Majesty' to you, your grace." I tell him in a mood as he laughs I think well if I must see her than I must.

"We will be departing after an hour or so your majesty, so be ready to mingle!" He tells me as he walks out of my quarters.

I try to sleep but I all I can think about is, Samantha.

**Location: Planet Salemite**

**Great House: Braden**

**Sami POV**

I can't believe I am finished with school. I was told I finished about 2 ½ years early. I asked to stay, but was told to come home by my mother. I love my family, but I have always wanted more than the life I am fated to lead. I will be a fixture on the arm of my husband, meant only to be seen and not to give my opinion. I want a marriage, if it is to come to that, like my parents where my opinion matters and where my husband seeks my opinion instead of refuting it. I am not like Carrie I want to be in control of more than just the cleaning, rather the direction of what to clean, decorating, and party planning! I didn't spend seven years at Sharlom and graduate with top honors to be no more than a way for my family to achieve greater status, which is impossible. To do that I would have to marry…. The Emperor. Which is absurd! I only met him once when I was 9 and after that year I asked to stay home and then was spent begging my parents to be sent off world to be taught and it took a hell of a lot to convince them. I did miss them, especially Eric and Randolph as well as Father. I missed my mother as well, but I knew she would be fine with Carrie, as they always had similar interests. Unlike me, I was a daddy's girl and any chance I got I was near him talking his ear off. It was not he who had trouble letting me go off planet to study it was my sister and her spitefulness who clouded my mother's mind with her advice of how I was too young and would only bring shame in my unlikely success in achieving an education from Sharlom. In the end I proved that I was able to achieve not only success but respect and gain even more of my sister's distain. As soon as I got home I was bombarded with attention and that was to her blasphemy since it was only supposed to be about her right now since she is to be wed in a month's time. Trust me I do not relish in having attention, and told her this to which she could not believe so for the past week I have spent trying to avoid her and all chaos in planning a wedding befitting a daughter of this great house. Ugh I wish I had somewhere else to go I would. I could always go back to the Sisterhood, but the last time I was there something just did not sit well with me and so I asked permission to be sent back to school. Do not get me wrong I learned much, it is just not the way I want to spend my life. I rather if need be shackled to a husband than the rules of the Sisterhood which explicitly does not allow love, marriage, and mating. I giggle each time I think of the last word. 'Mating'. Anyway I will stay here in my room and then try to disappear soon after-

"My Lady, here you are! I have been looking for you all over and never thought to look here in your chambers. Silly me, your mother wishes to speak to you dear." My old nurse and now head of the house Verne tells me. She catches my look of annoyance at being summoned by my mother. "Come now Sami, she is your mother and only wants the best for you. You have been here a week and have yet to take part in the, umm celebration of your sisters departure- I mean wedding." Verne always could make me laugh and knew me so well.

"I know and I will indulge her Verne, but I know where the conversation will turn to. As soon as she asks, "Have you thought about how you will plan your wedding Samantha?" and then I will EXPLODE! Verne please I beg of you help me end it now!" I say dramatically and she applauds me literally for my theatrics.

"Well you said it dear, so I would get it all over with Sami dear." She gave me a sympathetic eye and I comply. I walk to my mother's chambers and enter her salon.

"Hello mother you wanted to speak with me?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Yes Samantha I did. Please come and sit by me." I go and take a seat by her and she hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Samantha you know that I love you and want only the best for you, but have you honestly not though about your future further along the lines of who you will wed and what you feel like when you are to plan your own wedding like your sister?"

"I knew you would as me that! It is always the same subject with you mom. When are you going to realize that my thoughts do not revolve around parties and flower arrangements! I am a scholar I want to work in the field I graduated in, I want to travel the galaxy and search for new thinking and have my name remembered for more than being married and combining this Great House with another!" I exclaim and as always my mother stays her stoic self.

"Samantha I know that is what you want, but you must concede that what you want and what is required of you by this house are two different things. We allowed you to go off world to study, which had not been done before for any woman in this house in its entire history. We allowed you to spend a year with the Sisterhood, which I did not mind as I had done the same in my youth before I was wedded to your father. You are nineteen Samantha and it is time to give back to the family by solidifying our name even further in the Empire. I do not care who you marry, as long as they are of a Great House like our own and ranked as high if not higher than your future brother in-laws. Now you will just have to get used to the idea of coming out into society as you should have when you were 16, but we allowed you to stay and finish on planet Sharlom. Now you will fulfill your duty, and do not go crying to your father because he has already agreed to this and you would be surprised to know that it was he who opened the conversation. Baby girl it has been put off long enough and must be taken care of. But… we have also come to the other agreement that if you do not find a husband within the year end we will pick one for you and you will wed 5 months after." I am tears at this news and want to just runaway.

"Why must you ruin my life?!" I ask her in turmoil and she looks at me and then grins a bit to my confusion.

"I said the same thing to my mother when I was told I was to marry your father. I wanted to join the sisterhood and be dedicated to the ways of the galaxy and be free. I am glad my mother made me marry your father, because if I had not than I would not have the best life I thought I could have, and I wouldn't have YOU, Eric, Randolph and though I sometimes want slap her, your dear sister Carrie. If I had joined the Sisterhood I would not have had any of you and I wouldn't be married and in love with your father. I only want you to see that what you may want now may not be the best for your future and that life has more for you than just your own pleasure Sami girl. Please just think about it, and perhaps while we are on the Capital Planet for your sisters blessing of her impending marriage to Austin you will see someone who catches your eye. What about Lucas?" at that I make a face as if I had tasted something sour and my mother just laughed and I soon joined in.

"Thank the Holy Star, I hoped you didn't! He is a vile little man and I want you to find a man like your father, a man that will protect you yet will not suffocate you with control, rather share in the control as it should be in an intimate union. Just think on it sweetheart." She asks me.

"It does seem like I have no choice and I see where you are coming from but I have thought of nothing else but what I have achieved that marriage was always something I knew I would have to entertain, but I just thought I had more time. I also know that being a part of a great house means that I must do my duty in order to keep it going, I just thought it would be different after I graduated from Sharlom mother, I don't know I thought it make more my choice instead of …. I just thought I would have more powers is all." I tell her hoping she could understand.

"I understand Sami, I do and believe me you will have all you desire, but you must give back to the family. Now enough of this go and get ready to leave. We will be loading up in a matter of two hours to leave."

"Ok mother." I lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Sami I love you, never doubt that." I smile at her and then go to get ready to travel to Tuskano, and think what the Emperor will be like now that I am older. I can't shake the feeling that I will be surprised.


	3. The Blessed Meeting

A/N: The fashion for this fic for them is just like the fashion for Dune specifically the SciFi Miniseries. Women wear tight long flowing dresses in silks, satins, and reflective fabrics etc., with high heels, platforms with elaborate capes and headdresses. The men are wearing mostly suits like in the miniseries and those who are military have epaulets with knee high boots or shiny dress shoes and usually showcase their house colors. Some jewelry at all times, women wear chokers and long chains. Most have a house emblem and wear it on their person in public.

**_Chapter 2: The Blessed Meeting _**

**Location: Space**

**Particularity: Delius Galaxy**

**Destination: Planet Tuskano**

**Position: Above Atmosphere of Planet**

**Time Remaining: 1 Hour before Touchdown **

As the Great House Braden approaches the Capital Planet Tuskano for the blessing of their eldest daughter Lady Carrie there are others coming for the same event and also a surprise for the lady embodied in a young woman. The emperor has arrived a short while before House Braden and will be surprised at what he finds. Today is a day to celebrate but it will also be a day of tears. And yet today will be the day that tomorrow is born from in more ways than one.

**Sami POV**

We are here! Wow I have not seen this view since I was nine unless you count the live books I have seen them in and texts. Either way it has no comparison to the real thing. This trip was almost delayed because my dear sister Carrie could not find her favorite broach with our houses insignia set in diamonds and made a fit about it and then had the nerve to blame one of the servants for her mistake and then the blame came my way when I suggested that maybe she should look closer to where she lays her head. She then goes to look near her bed, on her nightstand to no avail, and suddenly I had a thought of when we were younger of how she had the habit of sleeping with her most prized possessions and then forgetting she did. I go over and check under her pillow and voila! It is there and then she get upset with me for not thinking of that earlier and how I could have delayed our trip. It took a lot for me not to slap her and then I thought she will be gone soon, and will be my poor brother in laws problem.

"Sami, what are you thinking about so hard?" I am brought out of my thoughts by my brother Eric and then my little brother Randolph who the spitting image of my father.

"Yeah Sami what ya thinking on that's got you staring so hard?" Randolph asks.

"Oh… well, um.., you know I have not been here since I was nine Eric. Randolph I believe you know that as well. I was just admiring it. It has always been one of my favorite planets, behind Salemite of course." I say in reverie of this gorgeous planet.

"But Sami you have been to so many different places! You went to school on Sharlom as I hope to do, you got to travel to the planet of the Sisterhood, as well as go to Angelic System to see the never ending tide on Planet Flow, which is a stupid name if I may say. Why is this planet so special to you?" my very inquisitive brother asks me.

"You have a very valid point Dolph. Why is this planet one of my favorites? Well it for me holds a very strong memory and I have always treasured it since." I say looking off into the distance- well really just over to my father.

"But-

"Okay Randolph give our sister a break she answered you didn't she? Go along and bug someone else!" Eric tells him and then pushes him on his way.

"Thanks Eric." He smiles at me then makes a move to go, but then comes to sit by me and we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Sami… how are you really? And why didn't you want to come back? I mean I can understand not wanting to be around Carrie, but did you not want to see me either?"

"Are you crazy Eric?! Of course I wanted to see you! It was like you said I didn't want to see Carrie, I was hoping to stay away until the wedding and then come back. I was also trying to escape my fate, as well."

"Oh, you mean your own wedding. Yeah I heard mom and dad talking about it. Mom was trying to convince dad to give you a few more years but dad was adamant that you go into society now. I was really surprised at that since he was so behind you going to school off world."

"Well it is my fate and I just have to get over it and hope I find the interest in a man who will allow me to have my freedom and be who I am."

"Good luck sister dear. No one, no man, no Lord will want you as you are. Get ready to be a spinster Miss little favorite!" my sister the troll says on her way by us.

"Shut up Carrie!"

"My brother to the rescue as always! Thanks but I have become reacquainted with her jabs as I have been home, don't worry I can handle them." I tell him very unconvincingly.

"Sami you are talking to me, I know she gets to you and she doesn't have the right to make you feel low! She has the I.Q. of a bird and no one likes her. They just stand her for the sake of her name and the house she comes from. That you will see as soon as we land in…. the next 15 minutes."

"If you say so."

Can't this thing move any faster! The sooner we land the sooner my sister will be away from me.

**EJ POV**

Home sweet home! I arrived hours ago but have yet to be able to enjoy the feeling of being here. I had to brief the counsel of the events of the Campaign. They agreed it was a success and then excused me to get ready for the blessings I will be giving to the couples who have arrived this day. House Braden has been on my mind since I left Eistrave, and of course its second daughter, Lady Samantha. Could I actually doom her to a life of the highest of public service as my queen? I do not know if I should trap her into this. I must make a decision soon, for once I ask for her hand she will be mine, for I know Earl Roman will not deny me her. I just hope she will not be too against it. I guess I agree with my Uncle John, it is time that I grow up and wed and no one would be better than Samantha to be my wife. I admit I know her very little personally, but I do know of her accomplishments and in time the rest will follow, I am sure. Anyway I just hope she has arrived with her family.

"Your majesty? Or can I call you Uncle Emperor EJ, which is it?" I turn and see my nephew Brady and niece Belladonna. Brady is the spitting image of his mother while Bell is her father, with her dark brown hair and green eyes. I wonder where Jason is this day.

"Well…let me get back to you on that, but for right now Uncle EJ will due. Are you not ready to the blessing I am dole out today? Bell how have you been I am hearing whispers of you joining the Sisterhood, have you truly thought about this?" I ask in concern knowing of their convincing ways.

"I assure you Uncle I have not decided but I have talked to mother and father and asked that if that were to be my decision would they support it and they have agreed, but if something changes my mind before my 18th birthday than I will forego the Sisterhood. Of course your opinion matters, what do you think?"

I want to be completely honest with her and tell her the complete truth about true aspect of the Sisterhood, but haven't the time. I will soon.

"Bell I love you, and you are my only niece. I want nothing but happiness for you and the rest of our family. I also do not want your choices ripped from you for a freedom that the Sisterhood believe to perpetrate. We will talk more of this later. Now if you two do not mind please go and welcome our guests to Tuskano. I must get dressed." I look at her and see disappointment of what o told her, but she will understand soon, but at age 16 she is very intelligent.

"Fine uncle we will see you at the ceremony." They both then bow and I laugh.

"How funny, go on with you both!"

**Sami POV**

Finally we land and I can escape the same air as my sister. I know a bit over dramatic, I guess it rubs off on me when we are in the same room as each other. As I walk down the gate onto solid Tuskano ground I notice not only the beauty of the palace. The front is supported by five Ionic Collums and various other historical Roman Collums as is the theme of all of the structures here on Tuskano, being as they are descendants of the people of Rome and Italy. I then see the sister in law of the king Lady Isabella, and Lady Alexandria the sister of the king. Though she is said to be illegitimate and the daughter of Emperor Stefano and his official mistress Celeste of the indigenous people of the planet Carcuros, who have beautiful bronze and darker shaded skin as well as dark curly hair as well as beautiful brown eyes. Lady Alexandria is the head of the Medicine counsel and I had the honor of attending her seminar on old and new medicines on Sharlom. She rather brilliant and was born a decade before our King. I wonder if she will remember me, I am sure she will not but one can only hope. I see my future brother in law and his family of the Great House Reeds Roberts along with his mother Countess Katherine and her daughter Lady Wilhelmina. I do not see Lord Lucas thank the Holy Start for small favors. I now see that Lady Belladonna has arrived to great us.

"Welcome House Braden, House Reeds Roberts, we are delighted to have you here for the blessing of your marriage by our Emperor." She finishes and then we are greeted and joined with another wedding couple of the House Kiriakis, Philip and House Lane, Chloe and you can see that my sister is about to combust! Haha!

"Welcome House Kiriakis, House Lane, we are delighted to have you here for the blessing of your marriage by our Emperor." Lady Isabella reiterates to the couple.

"You are here to be blessed as well? I was assured we were the only ones to be here this day to be blessed Lady Chloe." My sister is off her rocker! I can't believe that she is that naïve to think she would be the only one today. You can now see the scowl break out on my parents, Austin and his mother, and Lady Isabella and Lady Alexandra. They are noticeably disappointed by her words and how they were given. My father goes up to Carrie and whispers something in her ear that males her go pink with embarrassment.

"No… Lady Carrie you and they will both be blessed on this day. I believe our King has the energy for more than one." Lady Alexandria chides her and then sets her eyes on me. "You are Lady Samantha are you not?" I nod and curtsey as she comes to stand in front of me. "I have heard so much about you from the professors on Sharlom and my alumni, well you are one of us now, haha. They say how brilliant you are and how you have mastered all that was put before you. I wonder if I may have some of your time after the ceremony to talk as one scholar to another." I am astounded and excited of the prospect of engaging in intelligent conversation with none other than the head of medicine in the galaxy. But all good moments must come to an end.

"I myself would not at all object to being involved in the conversation Lady Alexandria." My sister always wanting attention speaks when she should not. My brother Eric makes a pinched face to keep from laughing but my younger brother Randolph has less luck and had to disguise his laugh as a cough. Eric goes along with it and pats him on the back for show.

"Well… ah. Sure of course you are welcome." She says politely and my sister face looks so accomplished, if only she lived in reality and not Carrie Land. I look around and see Austin's mother and Lady Isabella looking quite uncomfortable with Carrie; Lady Kate smiles at me and I hope it to be genuine. Hopefully they can all see how much of an opportunist Carrie is, but Rome wasn't built in a day.

"Alright, why don't we proceed into the Hall of Ceremonies and be ready for the Emperor." Lady Isabella ushers us in and all I can hope is for this day to be over as soon as the Holy Star allows.

**EJ POV**

Finally I make it my chambers, all I want is to bath, dress and get these ceremonies over with. Before I enter I am stopped and told of the arrival of our guests. Though he does not give me many details on who all have come I am confident that Lady Samantha will be here for obnoxious sister Lady Carrie. I simply do not understand Duke Austin's infatuation with her, maybe it is her house name and not her, and well I do wish her all the best. Who knows we may be family yet. I enter my apartments and go straight to my bedroom and am appalled to find Lady Nicole sprawled out on my bed. I do admit to having a dalliance with her but when I left on the campaign at the beginning of the year I made it clear that it was a one off and nothing else between us. But leave it to her to not be able to take a hint.

"My Emperor I am delighted-

"Nicole! What are you doing here? I thought I had made myself clear before I left over six months ago that what we had done is over and that I had no more interest with you!" I tells her hoping to get something through that thick scull of hers.

"I know you said that when you got back changes would happen and that we had to change for one another, but I thought you meant that when you got back you would propose to me and make me your queen. I love you EJ!" I look at this deranged woman and wonder where on earth she got this from.

"First of I told you that I was going to make changes to my life and that first change would be me ending this affair and I know I made myself completely clear Nicole. Secondly how dare you call me by my family nickname! You are not ranked high enough to call me anything but My Emperor! Guards!" I yell and wait for them to arrive.

"Take her and lead her into the hall with the rest of the guest, but keep an eye on her I don't want her talking to someone about this, am I clear?" the royal guard nods and takes her form my sight.

"EJ please I love you don't do this! You will realize that I am the one for you!" she yells as she is pulled from my presence and I can definitely feel a headache on its way. I just hope she doesn't go spewing these falsehoods to anyone and I pray especially not to Samantha.

"Just get ready EJ and leave the rest for fate." I mumble to myself hoping I can do just that.

**Sami POV**

As we wait for the ceremony to begin I find myself interacting with several people I have not seen since before I left for school. They are all pleasant and seem to know more about me than I feel comfortable with. They tell me how proud they are of me for what I have accomplished and all that, while I wonder who told you this. I take it in my stride as they say and then find myself talking to my future in law Countess Katherine.

"So I hear you are the scholar of the family Lady Samantha, I must say I wish Carrie had some of your qualities. I must confess in my discomfort in her earlier. I know she is your sister and if I am speaking out of turn I apologize. I just wish that you would have been out in society so my son could have chosen you instead. We talked about it, but he has made his bed. I just hope to have you as a friend. Have you met my son Lord Lucas? He is not here he had to remain home." I am speechless that she has said this about Carrie and now I am uncomfortable and hope she is not thinking of me marrying the idiot.

"Yes I met him when I was younger, but since I have not." I say avoiding asking her about Lucas.

"Do not fear I am not trying to put my son in your orbit. I know you are being saved for an heir of a Great House and not the second son. Tell you the truth I wouldn't marry him myself, he has become such a disappointment. You may ask yourself why I am saying this about my child, but as his mother I know him better than most and my advice to you is marry a man who loves you more than you could ever love him and keep as much as you as you can. Talk later dear." And like that I am alone thinking why she just laid all that on me.

"WELL if it isn't Lady Samantha scholar of the century! Do I bow to you, or kiss your cheek?" I smile and laugh.

"How forward of you Lord Brandon! Oh and yes you must bow to me, as it is customary of being, how did you say, scholar of the century." We laugh at ourselves and am happy to see him dressed in red as usual.

"Do you wear any other colors but blue or green?"

"Do you wear any other colors than red, and… more red?"

"No, not actually these are my house colors."

"And as you know these are my house colors, and all ladies are known to wear their house colors. I see your sister, is wearing red as well." I say hoping she doesn't see us. Unlucky as always.

"Well if it-

"Your brother already said that Lady Nicole. Please do me the honor of an original insult." I tell her and watch her fume while I grin and shake my head.

"I wouldn't waste it on you. I heard you have furthered your cause if becoming a spinster by graduating from the scholar planet on Sharlom. Well done, you do know no man wants to marry a woman who believes she is smarter than him. So prepare to be alone forever!" she laughs at her own joke if that is what she thinks it was.

"Nicole stop it she has never done anything to you and yet you have always treated her with such hate and judgment. You need to stop!" Brandon tries to defend me which warms me a little.

"Its ok Lord Brandon I can handle this. You see the difference between you and me, _Lady_ Nicole, is that if I were to never wed into another family, I would be fine. You see because of my education I could survive very well on my own without a hand to help me from anyone. So not fret for me never finding a husband, because believe when I say I. Care. NOT! Either way." I guess she is in shock as I watch her storm off.

"Sorry about that Sami, I'll go and make sure she doesn't implode, haha. See you after."

"The fireworks have already started I see Lady Sami."

"It would seem Lady Billie. How have you been? I heard you wed the day before I graduated, I am so sorry I wasn't there to congratulate you." I tell her sincerely.

"What you did was far more important than watching me marry Baron Horton." she tells me as her brother Austin comes up to us.

"I wouldn't say you marrying Lord Erin was not an accomplishment Billie." He tells her while looking at me, almost uncomfortably.

"I would agree with you Lord Austin."

"Call me Austin, you will be my sister not long after this day."

"Well after you marry my sister I will definitely call you that Lord Austin." He goes to try again as we hear the trumpets to signal the arrival of the king and for some reason my heart beats faster than I can remember it ever beating before.

**EJ POV**

I have finally arrived dressed in my military wear in white with gold epaulets and the DiMera crest sewn into the front of my jacket. I look over the crowd and see the usual's including my best friend Philip who is not as old as I but is quite old here with his future wife and I can see what has him enamored; he and I are said to be mirror images of each other or at least that's what my Uncle John says, so if he can find wife I know I can. But my eyes are caught by a beautiful blond in light blue silk dress covering every inch of her, clinging to her body. With eyes the color of the sky; they follow me as I follow her I see her family come to her and I am pleasantly surprised to have found my Samantha. Her skin is flawless and fair and would be a great contrast to my naturally tanned skin. I see visions of her body splayed across mine in our marital bed while making love. I then realize I truly do want her for more than just her reputation, but also for her unmistakable beauty.

"Well giving up my bachelor lifestyle won't be a hardship at all." I grin ready for the games to begin.


	4. The Time Has Come

**_Note: may I ask for you to listen to Lifetime by Maxwell when you read EJAMI conversation? I love the song and I think you will enjoy it!_**

**_Chapter 3: The Time Has Come! _**

**Location: Capital Planet Tuskano**

**Event: Marriage Blessing of heirs to Great Houses Braden, Reed-Roberts, Kiriakis, and Lane**

The king has now arrived and all bow in his presence. As accustomed to these events, the atmosphere is less formal and more of a friendly environment. These events have nothing truly to do with the crown itself, but of the Great Houses who must gain permission to create alliances between one another through marriage. As we see now the Imperial Announcer announces the arrival of the Emperor as he stands to greet his guests.

"Thank you all for coming to honor the two couples here to be blessed; thank you to the couples and their families for coming to take part in traditional Imperial Blessing of the heirs and their future spouses of these four Great Houses. Now, Duke Philip Kiriakis and Lady Chloe Lane come in front of me." EJ says as he gestures for them to stand in front. EJ steps down from the throne still towering over both Philip and Chloe. They both bow to him as he stands.

"Duke Philip Kiriakis, do you come to me free of your own will, of the set mind to be blessed by your Emperor, to wed Lady Chloe Lane?" EJ asks, looking Philip in the eye with a smirk on his face, for any signs of him wanting to back out.

"Yes, you're Majesty. I do. Whole heartedly." He looks at EJ without flinching then at Chloe with love and devotion. EJ then looks at Chloe.

"Lady Chloe Lane, do you come to me of your own free will, of the set mind to be blessed by your Emperor, to wed Duke Philip Kiriakis?" EJ asks her seriously with the hope this girl would not hurt his friend.

Chloe looks at EJ then at Philip then speaks, "Yes, your Majesty, I most certainly do." She speaks with finality and passion.

"As your Emperor I see no reason for you two to not be made husband and wife. I give you both the blessing of the Galactic Imperial Throne and of the Great House DiMera. I wish you both an eternal marriage of bliss and companionship. Philip you have been a friend of mine for almost a century if not longer. Today is made more special to be able to give my blessing to you and your fiancé. I want you both to go into the future as one and not individuals, to commit to one another fully and completely. Be blessed." He finishes by joining their hands together and both Philip and Chloe bow and are directed to the side as Lady Carrie and Duke Austin prepare to be blessed.

"Duke Austin Reed-Roberts and Lady Caroline Braden come in front of me." They come in front of the king, ready to begin the ceremony. He looks them both over as they bow to him. "Duke Austin Reed-Roberts, do you come to me free of your own will, of the set mind to be blessed by your Emperor, to wed Lady Caroline Braden?" EJ asks, looking at Austin for any signs he is not truly committed to the idea, as he sees none he waits for his answer.

"Yes, your majesty, I do." Austin says with less vigor than Phillip but with truthfulness.

"Lady Caroline Braden, do you come to me free of your own will, of the set mind to be blessed by your Emperor, to wed Duke Austin Reed-Roberts?" he asks her looking her in the eye and waiting for her response. After a minute and her having no answer Austin nudges her.

"Are you alright Lady Carrie, can you answer me now?" the king asks her wondering if she indeed is not ready for this as she is still seen staring at the emperor like a loon.

"Yes…your majesty… I do. Of course!" she says jovially to cover her floundering.

"Well, after you answered so jovially I can see no reason why the two of you should not be made man and wife." He says somewhat sarcastically ready to get this over with, "I as your Emperor give you the blessing of the Galactic Imperial throne and that of the Great House DiMera. Go on and be made as one from this day forward. I wish you both a long lasting union." He joins their hands together and then both are directed to the side.

"The Blessing of these four Great Houses and the joining of such can only strengthen the bonds of this great Empire. As all four of you prepare to walk into your new lives as one, I wish you only to live long full lives and to make your Houses and this Empire even more spectacular. Now that we have concluded the blessing ceremony the party can begin please enjoy." EJ concluded and all bow to him as his part is done for the night.

The party and mingling have started and all are circling the room speaking to those they have not seen in so long while others are avoiding their lovers, and some are speaking for the first time.

Lady Alexandria comes upon Lady Samantha to engage in the talk they had agreed to earlier.

"Now… we finally have a moment to speak. I really wanted to speak to you about your life and what you see yourself doing now that you have graduated. Though you have accomplished something so impressive… you are still the second daughter of one of the highest ranked Great Houses, and I know what that will and must entail." she says to Sami in understanding.

"Yes… I know, I must marry a Lord of an equally great if not greater house than my own. Though o do not want to… I understand what I must do for my family. I must give back and all that, that entails." Lady Samantha says in a small voice to Lexi.

"Well it is no secret that I am the illegitimate daughter of the former Emperor and even I could not escape having to marry. Though I did get lucky with Baron Abraham, I never thought anyone would marry me because, well… as I said before I am not a high born lady of a great house I am just the offspring of an affair. I knew that and reminded myself of that and I think in the end it is the reason I was so hard on myself to achieve my education. I wanted to have earned something of my own, and after Tony died I felt even more inclined to make a life for myself. Now here I stand my own woman and wife and mother, two things I thought I would never be." Lexi tells Sami trying to get her to see that with the right person she may be as happy as her.

"I am happy for you, and you have and are an inspiration to me Dr. Carver, but…. I just don't see there being the right person. I only have ever thought about how I was going to be the best student and when I accomplished that I only want now to pursue a career and travail the galaxy. What scares me the most is that…?"

"Is what Lady Samantha? I never thought I would be happy and have all that I have now and trust me without the love if my husband and son, I do not know what life would be like for me, and to be honest I do not want to know a world without them in it. So tell me what scares you."

"What scares me is that I will not live up to what my husband will want for a wife. I mean I am not my sister, I have not been dreaming of getting married for my whole life. I dreamt of being a scientist and explorer, not a wife. I guess I thought I could never be both." Sami says with a frown on her face thinking about how she may have always been loved but never as celebrated as her sister and her beauty.

"Well look at me I am both and you can be too. I am sure Lord Roman and Lady Marlena would never marry you off to a man who could not and would not appreciate your intelligence, as you are the talk of the Great Houses right now. All of the eligible male suitors who have heard of your accomplishments I am sure will be aiming for you." Lexi tells her. The expression on her face is that of disbelief.

"No. No way, I am not the hot commodity that my sister was. Trust me when my sister came of age she had picks from all the heirs of the great houses and she chose Austin. No one wants me, and no one is thinking of me as their future wife." Sami tries to assure Lexi, and not really being able to pull it off.

"If you say so Lady Samantha, if you say so." Lexi tells her with a chuckle.

Across the room the Emperor is engaged in conversation with the one man that can give him the desires of his heart.

"Your majesty." Roman addresses EJ.

"Your grace, congratulations on the impending marriage of your daughter to Duke Austin Reed or is it Roberts… I can't recall which… Anyway it's good seeing you."

"Yes, thank you your majesty. We are very proud of this and of course Carrie as well." The Earl says with a half-smile.

"Yes, yes, as you should be Roman… and of course you must be very proud of your youngest daughter… Lady Samantha? What she has accomplished is by no means meager or small. You will be preparing her next, I assume for her future husband. Dare I ask whom you have thought of, as being a good match for her?" EJ asks as casually as possible.

Roman however picks up on the subtle signs of his majesties interest in his daughters' future and can only think of one reason for it. He then looks at him and wonders if what he thinks is happening is actually happening.

"My Lord, yes we have spoken to Samantha about her duty to our Great House Braden. Also that it entails her to wed a man of an equally or greater ranking house… It's funny you bring this up but she said, the only way she could accomplish that is if she were to marry the Emperor." Roman says with a chuckle at the end for effect.

EJ is humming with the possibilities of Samantha having thought of the prospect for their marriage already, but not wanting to give anything away prematurely he just goes along with the conversation.

"Well that is something isn't it your grace. Besides me, have there been any others to cross her mind? If I may ask?" EJ asks taking a sip of his wine and looking out onto the people.

"Of course your grace; no there have not been any formal and official offers for her as of yet but I have the feeling they will be coming any day now. With her education and rank I have no idea what could impede any offer for her hand. Would you know of any who might want her hand?" Roman still playing along asked coyly as possible.

EJ thinking that it may not be time to show his hand fully, but that it was time to hint at his wants instead.

"Why your grace, I think I might actually. Someone of my own house even, but before I go into that may I ask of you some advice?" EJ looks at him seriously.

"Of course my Lord, I just hope I have the advice you are looking for." Roman says surprised at being asked this.

"When… when did you know you were ready for marriage? I mean when did you know Lady Marlena was the one for you? For eternity?" EJ asks him in earnest.

Roman then looks into the crowd of people for his wife and when he spots her his whole demeanor changes, and his face immediately breaks into a smile. EJ sees this and understands this action.

"To be honest I was a wild one your grace. I wanted and loved my freedom and no one can say that I was a saint before or after I took the spice, and then I was at a function, as you know I took the spice later in life as I did not know if I wanted to live for eternity, and then I saw her and I knew I had to have her. First of course I wanted her just so I could say I had her, but then as I learned about her and of the family she came from I wanted her, her mind, her love, her body…her soul. I just wanted her and when I began to court her, after she agreed with her family that I was a good choice, I learned of her passions and of her interests and she learned of mine. I truly fell in love with her after one day of courting her and after that I would let no one get in the way of us, not even her. So my advice to you EJ as a friend and not a subject, is to find the one you love and cannot live without and never let her go. Now I am going to go and speak with my lovely wife. Your majesty." Roman says and departs with a small bow of respect as he goes to be with his lady.

EJ stands there pondering what he has just been told and remembers seeing Samantha as she is now and all types of feelings came to him and he knew what he needed to do.

On the other side of the room Samantha has run into Duke Austin and is fighting the urge to be impolite and just turn around and leave.

"Well Lady Samantha it seems we meet again. Did you enjoy the ceremony?" He asks her.

"Well sure I guess. I mean it didn't last very long, but yes it was nice. The Emperor said some nice things to you both. I do wish you both happiness." Sami tells him with sincerity.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, as I have heard that you both have not had an easy relationship. I have always wondered why, I mean you were gone for quite some time at school. Congratulations by the way that is no easy thing what you did." Austin says with a smile.

"Thank you and it surely was a challenge but it was worth it. As for Carrie and I, well I think that when I came along she was no longer the only girl and she had to then share some of the attention with me… at least that is what she has told me since I can remember, haha." She says and shakes her head.

"Well I can see why she may be threatened, you are the talk of the Great Houses. Not only do you have a grand pedigree, you also have an Ivy League education from Sharlom. I can see why she might be jealous, Lady Sami." Austin says with a grin that makes Sami feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Sami, what are you doing with _my fiancé? _I hope you are not steal him from me?" Carrie says feigns a joking when she is actually being serious.

"Of course not! I do not have any designs on your future husband Carrie! How could you ask such a thing let alone think it?" Sami asks genuinely hurt knowing Carrie's hurtful ways.

"Now, now my love don't be so mean, I was only getting to know my future sister in-law. No harm." Austin say to Carrie to placate her, then glances at Sami, to Carries chagrin.

"Well if you say so your grace. Today is about us, we already had to share it with Phillip and Chloe I don't want to have to share it with my spinster of a sister." Carrie says hurtfully to Sami while looking at Austin.

Sami being hurt by this display of her sister excuses herself only to bump into her brother Eric.

"Sami are you ok? Why do you look as if you are about to cry?" he asks with true concern.

"I don't want to talk about it I just want some fresh air." Sami says trying not to break down right there.

"Ok I'll go with you and make sure yo-

"No! I want to be alone Eric! I'm sorry I yelled just let me be alone for a bit and then I will come and find you later, okay?" Sami ask desperate to be alone.

"Okay if you says so but I think I know who did this and they are going to answer to me about this!" Eric tells me knowing Carrie had to have done this, he stalks off before Sami could get him to cool down. She then finds herself on one of the large balconies at the palace as she talks into the darkness, well at least she thinks she is.

"Sometimes I wish I could be invisible! Oh Holy Star why can't I just be myself without having someone tell me I should be like someone else?" Sami asks aloud while quietly crying.

"Why would anyone want you to be like someone else, my lady?" EJ asks Sami.

Sami whirls around and clutches her heart completely surprised and embarrassed that someone heard her personal pity party and for it to be the King of all people.

"Forgive me-

"How long have you been there?" Sami asks completely forgetting to say 'your grace'.

"I just happened upon you Samantha a second ago. Please forgive me." EJ asks in earnest looking her directly in the eyes trying to impart his truth.

Sami now remembering her place and who she is in the presence of, bows and begins to speak. "Forgive me your majesty for my tone earlier. I was just feeling a bit out of sorts and you surprised me a little, my lord please forgive my slip of the tongue?" Sami says as her head is bowed hoping he doesn't punish her for her slip up. To her surprise he begins to laugh a little and then truly laughs in earnest!

Sami can stand it no longer and looks up to see him, and she stares at him wondering what is so funny. "Your grace may I ask what is so funny? Are you laughing at me….?" Sami says self-consciously straitening her dress and running a hand over her hair.

"No! No Samantha I am laughing at how seriously you are taking me. At least I know you were brought up with manners my dear." He tells her in a huskier tone than before, it hitting Sami directly in her chest from several feet away. EJ then starts to walk closer to her, Sami not knowing what to do stands there paralyzed, unmoving from being so nervous.

"I- I should h-hope so your grace." She stutters her reply.

"Please Samantha, don't be nervous, and please call me EJ. I feel royal titles are a little bit much for it just being the two of us." EJ tells her as he leans on the marble railing, then looks out onto the night sky, revealing its two moons one with a hue of blue and the other with one of violet. Both giving them an other worldly glow.

"Umm… ok. Since we are on first name basis now… EJ, may I ask why you have escaped out here, this night? I know why I have but why you?" she asks as he stares off onto the distance.

"I am the King, the Holy Galactic Emperor, the Earl of the Great House DiMera and first trusty of the Capital Planet Tuskano. I am the head battle strategist and I have just ended a 10 year relations campaign on the coldest fucking planet in the Empire, planet Eistrave. I am tired of pretending to be happy all the time, of having this perpetual smile on my face. Sometimes I want to just be me and sometimes I just want to not…. Smile!" he says as they both laugh at his statement. Feeling more comfortable after being privy to his thoughts Sami moves closer and tells him her inner thoughts.

"I know I do not have the weight of the empire on my shoulders as you do, but I know what you mean."

"Oh, do you?" EJ asks as he turns closer to her.

"Yes… I think I have an idea. I at least know I feel being just the second daughter of an Earl is too much, and the only thing I should have to worry about is myself and honoring my house, but it is just not that simple. I think it is the fact that being born into such a high ranking great house you are indoctrinated with the belief that family honor is above all! That all other feelings are secondary and should be quelled if put up against the honor of the house name. I think that is the reason I went off to school partly. It was my own small rebellion to show 'them' that I could accomplish something solely for myself and not for the honor of the Great House Braden. But it backfired, I guess I actually honored my house by accomplishing what I did, ha! Go figure!" Sami says chuckling and surprising EJ by taking the words right out of his mind, and heart.

"How do you do that?" he asks her in awe.

"Do what? Talk too much? It seems I get nervous around Galactic Emperors, who knew?!" Sami says nervously trying not to be pulled in by his intense stare but knowing she is too late.

"No Samantha, how did you just read my mind? I have felt the same way. I mean I was conceived for the sole purpose of my role as Emperor. If my brother had not been killed I would never have been born. I still think my father compares me to Tony when he critiques me, I am luck that I have my Uncle John and sister Alexandria." He smiles as he says their names.

"Yeah I know. My sister Carrie has made it her life's work to make my life a living hell. She even thought that I was trying to snap up her fiancé tonight, if you can believe that." Sami says with a snort.

"Why would she think that? You don't like him, want him do you?" EJ says in an angry rush.

"No! I don't want him, firstly he is with my sister and that is the first red flag." They both laugh at her logic. "Also when he looks at me he just makes me feel uncomfortable, all I know is that I will be glad when he marries her so that they both can be off somewhere that I only have to visit every other holiday."

"What about you? Have you thought about your future, I mean husband and all that?" EJ asks nervously while turning into Sami, getting as close as he can, thinking she can feel his heartbeat.

"Well… yeah I have been. If I may ask you the same, but not husband but wife, have you found your wife yet?" Sami ask thinking he can hear her heartbeat.

"Yes…I think I may have made my choice." He says as he leans lower to her face while she leans further into him, their mouths only less than an inch apart… but then are interrupted by Philip and Chloe of all people. They stop at the scene in front of them but the spell is broken and they break apart as if having touched the flame of desire itself.

"Your majesty we apologize for intruding, truly." Philip says, and if EJ didn't know him he would have not detected the laughter in his tone.

"Hello your majesty, hello Lady Samantha. I have been meaning to speak to you." Chloe says to her genuinely with a smile.

"Oh… okay. Excuse me your majesty." Sami says as she makes her escape.

"Lady Samantha… another time?" EJ asks her hoping for anything.

She stops with her head still lowered and turns her head to the right and nods to him and walks off Chloe going with her.

"So I'll be damned you have found her. Finally! You know now you can't make fun of me anymore." Philip tells him.

"You can tease me about this later, I have to go and make sure you get the chance." EJ says over his shoulder as he walks back into the ballroom.

EJ goes looking for Roman and John and finds them both speaking to one another nad their wives. He comes upon them, people bowing to him on his way through the crowd.

"The two men I am looking for." He says out of breath and full of nerves. They all bow and smile at him.

"Your grace is all ok." Roman asks.

"Are you alright nephew?" John asks concerned.

"Yes I must speak to you both, Roman and John. Now!" he says as he turns expecting them to follow. Once in a private room EJ speaks freely.

"Roman, no more playing coy. I want to marry Lady Samantha as soon as possible and join our houses finally. I will give you whatever you want, do whatever, but I will have her no matter who has their sights on her!" he says and then stands at his full height to wait for his answer.

"Are you finished?" Roman asks, EJ then nods yes.

"I will of course have to ask her… but I see no objection to this union." Roman says to EJ and John can see EJ's posture relax immediately.

"Good… what do you think she will say?" EJ asks honestly not knowing even after their moment, but hoping she felt what he felt.


	5. Decisions Made!

**_Chapter 4: Decisions Made! _**

**Location: Tuskano**

**Particularity: Imperial Royal Suites of the King**

**Time: 7 minutes to midnight**

The King lays in his imperial chambers laying in his massive silk covered bed. His chest on display hands supporting the back of his head while he looks up onto the mural the Roman god Mars the God of War. With only his manhood being covered by the silk bedding unable to rest, only wanting to relive the moments from the night before with the woman he never knew he always wanted. Thinking of her made his heart skip a beat and he had never felt that before, never thinking a woman could illicit such feelings from him. Since he was old enough he was taught to rule and be of service to his people and when she came into his life at the age of nine and challenged the idea that what he thought was not always what was right and could think more than just what he wanted.

At the time it was refreshing to be taught by a child as the scripture of old says "Out of the mouths of babes," came a new outlook for him… well for a while and then I had my own agenda to put forward and what I wanted to think and how I wanted to live my life was priority one and anyone else's needs were not even second more like….

Maybe fifths…?

Now I know her as a woman and I could not go on the rest of eternity without her. I know what this must look like. Infatuation. But when I was informed of her accomplishments while also decimating mine in her wake I was firstly impressed and a little miffed, and then that turned into appreciation and adoration and want. Want to meet her, want to speak to her, want to challenge her, want to take her to the brink of her knowledge and then teach her what she never thought she could learn.

.Her! I just want her and now after we have been in each other's presence sharing the same breath and air only less than an inch form kissing her… she must be mine and I will be making sure of that!

The Emperor finishes his thought with a salacious grin on his handsome face closing his eyes with only the thought of… Lady Samantha, future Empress Samantha….

**Location: Salemite**

**Particularity: Lady Samantha Braden's bedroom**

**Time: 7 minutes past midnight**

Lady Samantha lay in her plush bed belayed with the softest of linins wearing her favorite cotton nightgown. Laying on her side looking out on the sea and violet hue of their moon outside her bedroom window thinking of the night before at the blessing ceremony. Specifically her time with the Emperor out on the balcony alone and wanting him to kiss her so badly. Thinking she still could not believe that had happened to her of all people. When she thought of the King before it was in the line of respect, honor, and love for their empire, and challenge while at school.

To explain when I was at school, in the beginning I wanted a safe haven away from my sisters own imperial rule and berating over me. The first goal was to get far away, the second to achieve the best I, or anyone else could scholarly at Sharlom. In the Hall of Accolades in the provosts building there was, just that, a hall with portraits of Sharlom's greatest scholars and to her surprise their emperor was at the highest of the ranked. From that day she made a challenge to him unbeknownst to him though and to herself. She would make him proud even though she knew he did not care and would not ever tell her how proud of her he was, she would achieve what few have in her sex and rank since this schools existence. She would be the best scholar of her age and of the Age they lived in.

_What she did not know is that from the first broken record EJ had been keeping a close eye on her and silently rooting her on with each new challenge. She had succeeded in making him proud and in gaining his affections._

As the high born lady drifted off to sleep she thought of the almost kiss, and the hope to meet him again…soon…

**_Roman POV_**

Breakfast should be very interesting. Especially with the news I have been keeping silent since the night of Carrie and Austin's blessing ceremony. I must say I did not see this coming, and to my daughters credit I do believe she will be shocked as well. I must say I am curious of how their affection for one another started? She had just returned from Sharlom a week before the ceremony. I truly hope the king is not basing his interest in marriage to my daughter just on her intellectual mind but on her spirit as well. From the day that girl was born she has been most the ravenous seeker of knowledge and as soon as she could speak was asking questions with the oddest of answers. Something I can assure you Carrie did not, and I think that is where the jealousy that young girl of mine has towards her sister stems from. She has carried it with her since the day Samantha was able to speak, and it just makes me sad to know my two only girls are at odds with one another. From her want of knowledge grew a strong bond between Samantha and I that Carrie could not understand even when someone tried to explain it to her. What else is odd is how excited Carrie was when Sami was born, she just knew then that she had a playmate for life. But that dream was dashed when Samantha true interests were revealed. History, science, mathematics, politics and art were her focus, while Carries were tea parties, dresses and the man of her dreams.

I only hope that is as I approach the solarium where we regularly dine for breakfast, that my dear Carrie does not create a scene and mistake this promising news for Samantha as a slate of her.

As I come into the room I am greeted by my wife, the love of my life Marlena. I can see my two sons in a heated discussion on some matter I a cannot understand, while I see that my daughter Carrie is not here yet, her being a late riser I am sure she will be here in a moment. Then I spot my beloved daughter Samantha as always with her nose in book from my study or perhaps the library. She has been like this since she was 5, always with a something that could give her what she craved most, knowledge. What I fear is that the knowledge I have of her certain future will be of no interest to her. Well here we go.

As I sit our dear Carrie has now graced us with her presence, better to get this over with now, than let it fester.

"Good morning my family. I hope all slept well?" I ask them. "Carrie I expect you slept very well as you are now just joining us." I say in jest.

"Yes father I did, gloriously!" she says in her over the top manner.

"Oh please if you could have you wouldn't have gotten up until 2 pm at the earliest!" My youngest Randolph jokes.

"I would not! I am not Sami over there, I don't wake at the crack of dawn and immediately put a book in front of my face." Carrie says with a smirk on her face no doubt hoping it hurt her sister.

"Carrie that was uncalled for!" Marlena scolds her.

"What? It's the truth mother." Carrie says trying for innocence.

"Mother it is fine and Carrie you should definitely try it, I mean then maybe you would have something other than birds singing in your brain to latch onto in the morning. Who knows maybe then you will finally have something to want to get up and think about." Sami retorts while taking her head out of the book and reaching for her tea.

"Mother, did you hear her?!" she complains

"You shouldn't have said what you did Carrie. Now be quiet and eat your breakfast."

"Father are you just going to let Sami say that to me?!" Carrie says with fake tears in her eyes directed at me.

"Yes! You always have a snide remark and I have not reprimanded you for it enough, but you are woman now and are to be married soon with a family and I pray you did not teach this to your children! Now enough of this I have news. Very important new for our family." Just as I am about to tell them my assistant Carl comes and tells me that royal crusaders are preparing to enter the atmosphere of Salemite with the King on board requested permission to land. I of course give and think this must be the sign I needed to tell me just how much his majesty wants our fair Samantha.

"What news is there father?" Eric my heir asks and I am taken out of my thought back into the present and look directly at my Sami.

"The King has asked me for the hand of our own, Lady…. Samantha." I say looking her directly in her crystal blue eyes. I can see Carrie is shocked and in thought of how this happened and my wife is shocked as well, but I can also see the start of tears. My boys are just as surprised, but the blush on Sami's face and neck has gotten me curious as she darts her eyes away from mine quickly. I wonder what that is about.

"NO! You must be joking she is destined to be a spinster! No lord wants her and the King would Never!" Carrie argues unbelieving of this situation.

"Shut up Carrie any man would be lucky to have her! You are just mad because this will take your shine and be an imperial wedding and will take precedent! Always wanting attention no matter the cost!" My son Eric defends his twin proudly.

"Of course you defend her Eric, but this must be a mistake father!" Carrie implores me and I am so disappointed by her behavior.

"You will lower your voice Lady Caroline of MY HOUSE! This is no mistake! The king himself came and spoke to both Prince John and myself and all but demanded Samantha's hand in marriage and that is what he will have!" I all but roar at the family.

"Samantha what do you think of this? What do you want to do?" my wife speaks.

"I-I want to honor the Great House Braden. This will insure that and i-if the Emperor truly wants my hand than my hand he will have." My scholarly daughter says stoically and I can see how affected and shocked she is by all of this as she has gone white as a sheet.

"Good because the king will be here in a matter of minutes, my family. It is what Carl came to tell me about. Breakfast is finished, we will go and wait for him in the grand foyer for his arrival. Samantha you will stand by your mother and I." I tell her as we all rise to leave and meet the king.

**_Sami POV_**

It feels like all the air has been sucked from my body as I stand by my mother and father in wait for the kings' arrival. I knew we had a moment on the balcony a few days ago, but I… I never thought that it would lead to this. Maybe this is not to do with me but of his friendship with father? Maybe this is just because I am the only daughter that is free to wed?

I know not. What I do know is that I am scared. Scared I will disappoint him with my t awkwardness, inexperience and will think of me as an afterthought when we are married. He is so cultured and intelligent and grand. I could never satisfy him the way he would want me to. Maybe he will see that I am not the appropriate mate for him and will decide I am not the one after all and will end this before it really starts?

Queen!? That is the highest form a woman in this empire can hold! Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I have been left alone on that balcony? Well but then I wouldn't have been able to speak to him and almost kiss him. I can almost feel his imposing figure in front of me. The heat of his breath warming my face as the warmth of his body radiated off of him onto me, warming my body in the process. I close my eyes to bask in the memory and when I open my eyes I can see him walking into the foyer, with his eyes honed in on me. He is only a few feet away and we bow to him, as I straighten up I feel a bit dizzy and I can feel my heart racing fast in my chest and the moment he is in front of me… He first converses with my father and mother then my brothers and Carrie as per usual make a grand display of herself and greets him. The he come directly in front of me and I hear that voice…

"My Lady Samantha. I hope you are well…"

Is all I hear before all I see turns black?


	6. Decisions Agreed

**_Chapter 5: Decisions Agreed_**

**Location: Salemite**

**Particularity: In Route Galway Castle of the Great House Braden **

**_EJ POV_**

I had forgotten in all these years what a new love felt like. I know it is so soon to feel this, and in all actuality it might be the beginning, or the excitement of going after her, to make her mine, but….

I want her! When I want something I go after it and I make it mine.

I wonder just then if I am looking at this in my own single-mindedness to get the object in my sights, or to have a love of my own. Don't get me wrong, I have had many lovers, some I have even wanted more than once or twice. But, I have never wanted a woman from afar with this much intensity, and even had an actual fear that I could possibly not succeed in having her.

Yes I know, my position usually dictates that what I want I get, end of question. But in this situation, I do believe that if Roman and Samantha have actual objections to me being a good suitor for her, I would actually do my best to accommodate him, and her. I would do all in my powers to make sure the changes I make would make her feel more secure in our future together.

Here I am getting ahead of myself! I don't even know if she knows what I want from her, and if Roman has told her already I don't know if she would ever even say yes!

I hope she would….

What is it about this girl that makes me so…absorbed by her, the vision of her, her memory and her intelligence? I think about her and the years I spent admiring her from afar, first only because of my appreciation of her love of knowledge and her modesty. Her own single mindedness that helped her to accomplish top ranks at Sharlom. Her need for knowledge that consumes her it only makes me want her need to know me consume her, as well.

I haven't even asked her yet…to be my wife. She may only know from her father that I have asked for her hand and intend to have her, if she agrees. I just keep thinking about our time on that balcony at Tuskano and the raw passion I felt for her. I can still see her clear as day… the way her skin glowed from the moons, casting a violet hue reflected upon her pale skin. Her eyes…when she looked at me directly and let down her guard, it was as if they sucked me in and captured, not only my attention, but my devotion as well. I know that my feelings are not one sided in this. She felt what I felt that night.

There is just so much about her that I could ramble on about all day and night and I haven't even begun to start talking about her body with all of her delicious curves, from top to bottom. She is the epitome of the definition of woman.

"Sire, we have arrived at Galway Castle." My guard informs.

"Good." Is all I can get out as my heart starts to beat fast and adrenaline pumps through my veins in anticipation of being in the same room as her, as Samantha again.

We pass through the trees lining the ancient Galway castle. The palace is quite large I have only been here once before, when I was a child and long before Roman had a family. Being immortal, it sometimes seems like I have lived this life many times, and in many different ways. If anyone would have told me when I first saw Samantha as a small child, that in ten years post that she would be my wife, I would have laughed in their faces. I never thought I would marry, and it is why I allowed the rumors to spread of me possibly leaving the throne to my uncles' heir. It mattered not if I produced an heir of my own flesh at the time, as long as one of my blood ascends to the throne.

Our transport is now past the gate, and we can now see the massive stone structure in all of its glory. If I can recall the 5 story fortress like castle has more rooms than can be explored within a week, at least that was my conclusion when I tried to be an explorer and see them all, as a boy. My father brought me here and he told me, "Boy, I brought you not for fun and games, but to show you how important our ties to this Great House is. Never forget the bond our two houses have, and never take it for granted…" I don't think he would be at all unhappy with this development.

We stop in front after we circle around the marble fountain in the form of an angel, with her wings spread out, seeming like she is ready to take flight. My door slides open and I get out after I wait for my guards to ready for our entry.

As we walk the servants we see bow, having never seen their emperor in person I am surprised they know my face, but sometimes I do forget what I am and that many know of me. I wave to them as I walk the path that will take me to her…my Samantha. I can now see her and even from this distance she is breathtaking. I can make out that she is wearing a light blue long sleeved flowing dress that reaches just above her sandal covered feet. As I get closer my blood pumps faster in my veins, and my hands ache to touch her.

I am now less than a yard from her and what I have craved since that night. I reach the foyer and stand in front of Roman, Earl of Salemite.

"Your grace, Roman, Marlena." I greet the head of the house first as protocol dictates.

"Your majesty. It is wonderful to have you here on Salemite again. I hope that your journey here was pleasant." Romans greets.

"Yes, it was I had forgotten how beautiful your home is." I tell him as I glance at Samantha, who has yet to look my way, instead I can see her eyes wondering all over the place. I go to stand in front of her to greet her.

"My Lady Samantha, I hope you are well-

Is all I tell her, for while I spoke my last word I had to move quickly to reach her before she hit the white marble floor. I take her in my arms and revel in the feel of her there. As I stand her head automatically lands on my shoulder and I can feel her breath on my neck.

"Samantha!" her mother yells along with her brothers and father. The only one not to be moved by this is her sister, who I can see shaking her head from side to side.

"Were can I take her?" I ask.

"Follow me." Lady Marlena says.

They lead me to the sitting area off to the side of the foyer. I choose the green silk chaise to sit on. I adjust her form to lay in my arms in a more relaxed position. I now see Roman coming with what I believe to be smelling salts.

"Here, your grace. This should do it." he tells me as he hands them over.

I put the smelling salts under her cute upturned nose and watch her stir.

"Samantha wake up sweetheart. I came a long ways to see you, darling, just you and I need you to be awake to ask you something." I say to her as her mother fans her face while Roman stands above us, with a worried expression. After another small whiff she is back with us. She looks around with blurry eyes and them finally landing on me.

"Hello."

"You're really here EJ?" she asks incredulously.

"Yes Samantha I am really here. Where else would I be?" I ask with a quirk of my brow.

"I don't know… I at first thought I was dreaming again." She confesses, in her impaired state.

"You dream of me?" I ask with a grin, satisfied that I am not the only one.

"Yes since I was a little girl-

She must have finally realized that she was revealing all her secrets to me and promptly covered her mouth. The look in her face is priceless, and I think she is embarrassed by her admissions to me.

"I said another time and I mean everything I say, my dear. Now are you alright, can you sit up for me?" I ask her with true concern.

"Yes, I think I am." She replies embarrassed. She then sits up on my thigh, and I can see a light blush covering her face, neck, and glorious chest. I find it fascinates me, also the clear signs her body is giving off to tell me she is unaccustomed to sitting in a man's lap. I must confess the knowledge of that makes me happy, as I want her to have all of her firsts with a man be with me, even the trivial. For as long as I can I will have her here near me, with me.

"Are you truly alright, Samantha?" I ask to make sure. She turns to look me in my face, and I am once again transported to that night on Tuskano. Her eyes have devoured me within seconds and I am helpless to her charms, charms I feel she does not even know she possesses.

"Yes, your majesty. Exactly how did I come to being….here?" she asks demurely, looking down at my chest.

"Well-

"Oh, dear Sami! You don't remember, honey? You fainted…just in time for his majesty, the king to catch you before you fell." Carrie interrupts EJ rudely.

"Thank you, Lady Caroline, for your interpretation of events." I tell her with a scowl. I can see she catches onto my displeasure of her words.

"Your grace I am sure you are not comfortable with me sitting here, so inappropriately, please allow me to stand." She tells me, and I find my grip on her waist involuntarily becoming tighter. I realize this and lesson my hold.

"If you feel you must, my lady." I say and watch her rise from my thigh. She backs away from me and stands in front. I give her space, though I wish her place had not been vacated from my thigh. She backs further from me and bows as protocol dictates.

"Your grace." She says to me as she bows, then stands up.

"My lady." I tell her in greeting to set the mood to rights.

"I do hope, my lady, that my arrival has not inconvenienced you, Roman, and Lady Marlena?" I tell her as I nod in their direction keeping my eyes trained on her beautiful face not wanting to miss any change that might occur.

"No your majesty. You are always welcome here. Why don't we move to the…" Roman stops then looks to his wife.

"Let's move to the solarium. I think we could all use some sun, we could open up the doors and get some fresh air. I think Sami could really do with some." Marlena looks at her daughter still worried for her health.

I stand and go to follow, then hear Lady Carrie say, "Oh, yes mother that would splendid." She then looks at me in a way I hope I am only imagining. For some reason she makes me a bit uneasy, not in a danger type way just…like she could be a problem.

I smile and hide my uncomfortable feeling and follow Roman and his family to the solarium. We all go to sit, and I wait to see where Samantha is situated then I take the nearest seat to her. While Samantha sits by her brothers Lord Eric and Randolph. Carrie comes to sit near me when she is intercepted.

"Carrie, dear, why don't you come and sit by us…" her mother feigns her command as a suggestion, "your father and I?" she finishes, directed toward Carrie, who has no choice but to obey.

Now we are set and Roman has one of the servants open the doors. I the wait to metaphorically open the doors to the topic of why I am here next.

"Your grace, I believe I know why you have come. I just, shortly before you arrived, explained to my family, and directly to my daughter, Samantha of what you have asked me of her. Is this the reason for your visit?" Roman asks with no pretense.

I look at him then around the room, then look down and I can only smile at his directness. It never fails. I then look at Samantha, my reason for traveling

"Yes Roman…I am here for Samantha." I say firmly and then turn to her. She looks at me after a beat and I can see the surprise and wonder on her face.

"I have brought you something…just to show you, I am sincere. Also to just see you smile." I tell her as I smile at her and see her relax a bit. Then I turn to my assistant Lord Ven, to give me the present I picked especially for her.

I then take the medium sized cherry wood box with gold accented locks with the DiMera imperial phoenix emblazoned on the top. I put it on my lap facing her.

"I hope…you like it." I tell her as I slowly open the box to reveal the earring, necklace, and bracelet set. They consist of white and yellow diamond varying in shape and size set in platinum and gold.

I see her look at them then at me and then she looks to her mother and Roman. I can see the looks on their faces; they are surprised that I brought her such a gift. I then feel that maybe I have done something wrong.

"My lady…I…have I upset you? Is this not to your liking?" I ask her, hoping I have not set us back in any way.

She looks at me with a furrowed brow. I see her eyes and I think I see tears forming. I go to apologize, but am interrupted by her.

"EJ. Oh forgive me-

"It is fine, Samantha, I would prefer you call me by my name especially if you will agree to our betrothal." I say sincerely with a smile.

"Your grace… EJ I think they are beautiful and I truly thank you for them. It is just… I have never… received anything of this caliber, from anyone." She stresses to me.

"I am pleased you like it and you are very welcome. I just didn't think it would be such a big shock. You are of the Great House Braden. I would have thought you were accustomed to seeing things such as this." I say confused knowing of her family's wealth and having seen Marlena draped in jewels form time to time. Right now I see her wearing a very large emerald cut diamond wedding ring on one hand and a cushion cut emerald and diamond bracelet.

"If you will permit me your grace." Marlena interjects.

"Yes, please, for I find myself confused." I tell her hoping for light to be shed in this.

"We raised our children to, yes, know who and what they are. They knew growing up that they privileged and born of a great house. But they also knew that we wanted to raise them with boundaries and to be grounded. Samantha…has always been a special child. So smart and eloquent, always saying the oddest things that when you thought for second longer it made total sense. She has always been a veracious reader and seeker of knowledge and when I didn't think I could part with my baby girl, so that she could go to Sharlom for school, wrote a full speech and presented it to me. After which I could not say no, for it was so well planned and thought out. I say this to you so that you will understand and not as disrespect." She eludes to something further and I nod wanting to hear. "I pause to think what you're true intentions are, your grace."

"Marlena I don't think-

"It is fine Roman, let her speak." I allow.

"It is not that I doubt your honor, it is not that I have no trust in your manners. It is just so sudden, for all of this. Our Samantha comes home from school and not two weeks later you are here and asking for her hand…in marriage. Not to be blunt, sir, but why our sweet, innocent daughter? Who you have met… when exactly?" she asks bluntly.

"It was at the blessing ceremony, dear." Roman simply states, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh." She looks at Samantha and I can see her blush tinge even pinker as she looks out the window.

"Marlena I can understand your hesitation to give your daughter to me…in matrimony. I will tell you this, that there will be no other man who will care for and love Samantha the way that I can and will." I firmly state and see Samantha look up quickly and our eyes lock. "If she will have me, I will make it my immortal life's mission to make her happy and please her in every way." I say with emphasis on the 'every', looking directly in her crystal blue eyes.

"EJ… I have every faith in you, that if my daughter agrees to your proposal, will honor and cherish her. I certainly think you are about your business! You asked me at the blessing and not three days later you are here to ask her in person, haha! I like that. I like a man who knows what he wants, and is respectable in going after it. Samantha is my baby girl, my youngest daughter, and to give her to anyone but the best of men would be irreprehensible. I could not bear for any of my children to be in a loveless marriage and think and want no less for you, EJ." he looks me in the eyes and says. "Only, if you truly believe in your heart that you and my daughter are meant to be and can truly be happy with each other will I grant you take her hand, emperor or not. I have known you since you were a child, I even remember when you scraped your knee running down the path to the small village Temple on Tuskano. You are like a nephew to me, be sure this is what you want, if it is not our relationship will not falter, but remain. I also think you two need some time alone…together to come to an agreement on what you both want. It's a beautiful day…the garden has been a place many a time for me to come to a decision a time or two. I believe it will do you no less." Roman advises and I take the hint and stand. I put out my hand to her and she takes it.

"Samantha, I believe your father is right, as always. We should talk… and if you reciprocate my feelings and thoughts, there is a question I would like to ask you." She nods, then stands and we take our leave, out the doors and into the garden and a conversation that will make or break us.

_~_ Comment and let me know what you think! :D


	7. Decisions, decisions

**_Chapter 6: Decisions, decisions….. _**

**_Location: Salemite_**

**_Particularity: Galway Castle Gardens_**

The pair walk the path through the garden, spying flowers and plants indigenous to the planet and others taken from planets the Earl has travelled to while on campaigns for the empire. The different fragrances of the Pimpernel, Cinquefoil, Betony, Buttercup and others mixing in the air to make a unique fragrance that makes the two feel like they are transported to another time in their lives. Samantha as a child playing with her brother Eric, and EJ exploring the beautiful place when he came to visit as a boy. At the same time they both are transported back to the balcony and the feelings they both felt towards one another, the almost kiss that was interrupted. The kiss that each wanted so much to happen.

At the same time they look towards each other and the fire they felt the night of the blessing surrounds them. EJ reaches out his hand and she does nothing to stop him. He leads them to the cushioned high back wooden bench deeper into the garden. As they sit he takes her hand that he'd been holding, bringing it up to his mouth he gently but firmly kisses the back of her hand then turns it so her palm was facing him, then kisses her there to show his want.

She looks at him while he does this, wanting those lips to be on hers. He looks and sees the want in her eyes, noticing them dilating and also darkening in shade. He lifts his lips from her palm gravitating towards her and takes his opportunity.

The kiss…starts off slow yet with feeling, then progresses as the passion and fire in the two of them comes to a flame. A moan from them both can be heard in unison.

"EJ…" Sami moans as his kisses gravitate down toward her jaw then to her ear where he lingers for a moment before traveling further down to her neck. Knowing he did not want her to have to explain the marks he so wanted to leave there to mark her as his, through his passion filled haze he merely softly kisses her on each side of her neck and in the middle. She giggles from the contact of his lips on the middle of her neck.

"Do I make you laugh, Samantha?" he asks with a mischievous smile, as he continues to kiss her on the left side of her face. The warm contact of his cheek on her already warm face making her shiver a bit, she turns to him in her own daze.

"W-when you kissed me there I…I have never been kissed there before, and it…tingled." She confessed.

"I selfishly hoped you hadn't, my dear." He tells her looking straight in her eyes. "I would love nothing else but to kiss you…everywhere a man has never kissed you…" she blushes and looks down, "but we do have to come to a descision about our feelings. I know that I want you and crave you, Samantha and would want nothing more than to have you as my wife and consort. I need to know if you could ever want that from me. For me to be your husband and consort?" He asks her looking directly in her crystal blue eyes noticing them more serious than before and hating that he had to start this talk, and take the mood to a different direction.

"Well…may I be direct in my answer and questions, EJ?" she asks me.

"Always, love. I want you to be as candid as you wish. I want you to feel the freedom we felt on that balcony only nights ago." He assures her.

"I…I don't understand you…" He frowns at that. "I mean I don't know why you have picked me? I only met you once as a child and then again the other night." She stops and looks at him in his hazel eyes, as if she is trying to solve a puzzle. In this case the puzzle of why her.

"Why me EJ? Why me of all the ladies in all the high and mighty Great Houses? I am fresh out of school…" She stops having a thought that makes her pause in question of all this and why it has happened so fast.

"Did my father plant this seed in your head?" she asks now suspicious of the time of all this.

"Samantha-

"No. I want to know! I come home and the whole week of my arrival I hear my mother relaying to me how it was time for me to find myself in the situation of engagement. I find out my father is actually the one who is putting my mother up to constantly badgering me about getting married, and now you! Here! Out of the blue, after an almost kiss, and the only time I have ever shared that side of me to anyone but my family, specifically my twin Eric."

"You almost kissed your brother?" EJ teases.

"No! And you know I didn't mean that! Stop smiling at me EJ! I can't stay serious when you do that!" she pleads finishing with a huff.

"I didn't know that sweetheart but now that I do…" he trails off making her even more nervous. "Look Samantha, I don't want you to think I want you to feel. I want to know how and what you feel! I want to know if you think I am crazy for coming here, traveling all this way? For all but demanding from your father your hand, the night we met again. For ever since I…" he stops short of confessing.

"What? What were you going to say?" she asks him eagerly.

"For ever since I started dreaming of seeing you again. I have been keeping tabs on you since you broke my first record at Sharlom. Ever since I have been kept abreast of your life while there and abroad." He looks away then down. Seeming nervous of his next confession. "I…I damn near had a coronary when you spent that time with The Sisterhood. I will confess that, more than once, I did try to intervene at times, but was reminded again and again by Naveen that it was your choice to be there and until you chose to leave, I could do nothing about it. I could only agree, because to go any further would alert you to me and my presence. Thank the Holy Star you decided to leave."

"Yeah the "You should Pledge" came too much after a while. I did however enjoy my time there, but…" she stops and then looks down at her hands, seeing their hands still intertwined.

"Now I told you, it's your turn now." he mock admonishes her.

"I didn't want to give up the possibility of a family. A husband, kids, you know? Even though I thought I would end up a spinster." She laughs self-deprecatingly.

"Why? You have so much to offer any man, Samantha. I am just happy it is me you have said yes to." He says softly but firmly looking at her in the eyes.

"That's not what some would say about me. Many would say I am destined for spinsterhood. That no man, no lord would ever have me... You I would think would want someone like Nicole Harkonen." She laughs at the end.

EJ's body stiffens and he looks off to the side. He them remembers their tryst and her delusions. Knowing she is still needing to be dealt with.

"Why would you say that?" he asks in a fake nonchalant tone.

"I don't know…she just seems more your speed. She is obviously 'experienced'." She tells him with a blush as she looks down.

"She is an opportunist, who has tried to put herself in my line of vision, because as you think, so does she believe that we are of the same speed. But we are not." He looks her in the eyes intensely hoping she understands him.

"EJ, I have to have an answer from you. I need to know, why before we can go any further, because the truth from me is, yes since I was a little girl, before I ever met you I was fascinated by you. I went to school on Sharlom because I learned that is where you attended. I do feel like we share a connection, of which I have never experienced, but to take on the responsibility and role of not only your wife and queen, but also your consort… I could not without knowing of your reasons why you believe I am the one. I am no demure, little woman. I have a mind of my own and could not just sit back while you have all the adventure and success. I know I would go mad! So...tell me what do you want form me?" she asks nervously.

Not missing a beat EJ takes her by the waist and puts her on his lap. She gasps at the contact of her bottom to his thigh and etc.

"I want you. Plain and simple, Samantha. All of you. Your mind, your spirit, your counsel, your beauty," he says while stroking her cheek, "but especially I want your love. For I fear you are in danger of already having mine, and you always will." His hazel depths imploring her Caribbean pools for any reciprocation he can get. Then she shocks him and even herself.

"I want it all with you too…and I fear you too are in danger of having my love, you always have." She confesses to EJ, her love, they connect carnally with passion in their kiss.

They part after some time, eyes still closed he speaks.

"I want you as my wife Samantha. As my queen, to bare my heirs, to live with me for eternity. Will you my love, will you be my wife?" he asks her.

Sami still on his lap can feel a tear escape the corner of her eye as she nods her head in concession.

"Yes EJ. I will be your wife." She tells him in almost a whisper.

At her acquiescence, EJ heaves a breath of delight at the knowledge that he was not alone in his feelings. That what he has wanted more than anything has happened: she has said yes!

"Well then… I guess I should give you this then." He tells her as he retrieves a large ring box from his jacket pocket.

He opens the box and see's amusingly Samantha's eyes go wide as saucers at the sight of the 26 caret emerald cut canary yellow diamond in the center flanked by three white large baguettes on each side, set in platinum and gold. He can see the wheels turning in her head, trying to figure out how she could get out of accepting such a behemoth of a ring.

"EJ…its spectacular… it's really…" she trails off.

"It's really… what darling?" he asks amused.

"Big."

"Let us see how it looks on you…" he says as he slips the 9th wonder on her small finger, both watching as it swallows it whole. EJ watches her as she stares at the block of yellow ice and can hardly help to not laugh any longer. Finally he finds it to hard and welcomes the laughter.

"Come on Samantha! I know you don't like this monstrosity." He grins.

"I didn't say that EJ! It's just not…"

"You…I know, but it is the official DiMera engagement ring. It was my fathers, fathers mothers' engagement ring. So it is my duty to present it to my future wife and consort. But…" he trails off.

"But…what?" she inquires curiously, wondering what else this intriguing man has up his sleeves.

"But, you will only have to wear it at official dinners, and outings. You will also at our engagement party and wedding." He finishes as he goes into his pocket again and retrieves a second ring box.

"What's that?" Sami almost afraid to ask, never having received such grand gifts from a man before; the man she possibly loved.

"This is the ring I had made for you, the one I knew would do justice as being on your finger forever. This is our ring, this represents us, Samantha. This you will wear always and never take off. I hope you like it?" he then opens the blue leather box to reveal a smaller ring, but by far a more beautiful one. The ring was set in rose gold, with fancy pink diamonds surrounding the band in an eternity fashion. To top it off at its crown a flawless oval fancy oink diamond surrounded by brilliant round cut fancy pink diamonds finished the jewel.

She gasped at its beauty and how amazing it fit in her mind's eye as being the ring she had always dreamed would be presented to her by her future husband. A dream she had never shared with a soul, not wanting it to be dashed.

"Oh EJ…it's so amazing, it's beautiful! Do I really have to wear the other one?" she asks with a pout, but seriously.

He chuckles. "Yes darling, I am afraid so, but for today here with your family…" he talks as he takes off the larger jewel and places it on her right wedding finger and replaces it with 'their ring'. "…I am sure your Emperor would be fine with you wearing this one." He finishes and then kisses the rings, and then her.

"Well thank you my Emperor for allowing this." She says with a grin eliciting the same form EJ.

"Well you are welcome my future Empress." He tells her and watches her eyes go wide at being called that.

"I never thought, that anything like this would ever happen to me, my lord." Came her teary response.

They sit there for a moment as he looks at her wondering what she could be thinking he catches the tear before it cascades down her cheek then kisses her cheek, keeping his place there he hears her speak her fears.

"All I ever wanted was to quench my thirst for knowledge, and prove to myself and my family, that I was capable of doing so, on the largest scale in the Empire. I accomplished that. Now this…" she raises her left hand to emphasize her point. "…I never could have pictured something like this. EJ…you must be sure. You must be sure that I am what you want, if not, now is the time to let me know. I don't think-

He stops her rambling, with a kiss so passionate and fulfilling in hopes that it will get her mind away from her previous thoughts, and simply to be able to kiss her again made his blood rush through his body. He then slowly begins to end the kiss, finishing it with one to her forehead.

"Does that prove to you, that I am sure, Samantha?" he asks looking her in the eye.

She stares back just looking at him in awe and wanting him to do that again.

"Other than me traveling clear across the empire to see you, ask for your hand formally, and kiss you with all the passion I have ever felt for a woman, hell anyone!" he tells her this all the while his right hand is caressing her lower back, as his left hand is cradling her left hand adorned with their ring.

She looks at him and thinks, "Wow this is truly happening and I really am doing this. He really does want me." She decided then and there that she had made her decision.

"Yes, EJ. You have proven yourself to me. I only hope I may have the opportunity to prove to you, that I am worthy of you." She tells him as they stare into one another's eyes.

"Well then I think it is time we tell your family the great news." He say while promptly kissing her into oblivion.


End file.
